


Date Night

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: ? - Freeform, Date Night, Double Date, F/M, M/M, Pretty cute, i think, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott and Katie bring Ross and Smith along on one of their dates.<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Ross sits at his desk in his office that he shares with his two friends and co-workers, Alex Smith and Chris Trott. Deeply involved in editing the latest Rust video, he gets a shock when he feels a sharp jab in his right shoulder. Whipping his headphones off (and almost dropping them on the floor), he sees Smith stood about a meter away from him with his signature smirk on his lips.

"Yeah?" Ross inquires, unable to think over the sound of his heart beating unnecessarily loudly in his ears.

"I need to ask you something. A very serious something." Smith states, smile evaporating from his face. Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Ross sees his eyes flutter closed and feels his warm breath lightly on his cheek before he elaborates.

"Ross Hornby, will you go on a date with me?"

Ross swears he heard that wrong. He must have! Alex Smith, asking him out? How absurd. Brought back to his surroundings by a familiar snicker from somewhere behind his redheaded friend, Ross scoots his chair slightly to the left and shoots a querying look at Chris.

"Trott? What the fuck did you put him up to?" He catechizes his other friend. Ross racks his brain for an answer before receiving one. Why would Trott get Smith to fake-ask him out?

Deciding to come clean, Trott raises his hands in surrender, "Hey, okay. I asked Katie if you two could come with us on our next date." Noticing the questioning look still on Ross' face, he adds, "I know how lonely you two get, you know, since we all moved out. Thought I'd give you some company, mate." He finishes, returning back to his work on his computer.

"And she's okay with it?" Ross chuckles to himself, "Why does it have to be on a date?" he inquires, earning an overly dramatic look from Smith that turns his stomach. He turns to Trott for help.

Meeting Trott's gaze was a mistake, Ross realizes a moment too late. His shorter friend gives him a look that suggests way too much for Smith being in the room with them; both eyebrows raised, mouth in a tight grin.

Battling internally for a moment, conflicted on whether it would be a good idea or not, Ross finally decides it couldn't be so bad and agrees, "Sure, why not. When is it?" He looks to Alex.

"Friday, mate. Make sure you look nice or I ain't taking you nowhere." Smith winks and saunters off back to his desk.

* * *

 

Friday rolls around much faster than Ross anticipates and before he knows it, he's looking in his full-length mirror in his bathroom, smoothing down his suit. Having not been given a specific place (other than being told it was a restaurant), Ross decided that it'd be better to be over-dressed than under-dressed.

Fixing his burgundy tie into place and running a hand through his expertly styled hair for the hundredth time since he got ready about an hour ago, he meets the reflection of his own gaze in the mirror.

 _Stop overreacting, Ross. For God's sake, it's not even a real date!_ He keeps repeating to himself like a mantra, hoping that if he keeps telling himself then maybe he'll start to believe it.

He doesn't.

Ross walks to his living room and sits back down on his couch, pulling up his sleeve to check his watch.

 **7:04** it reads.

 _Trott said they'd be here by seven..._ Ross thinks anxiously to himself, tapping his foot subconsciously in anticipation. After a moment of complete silence, Ross hears a car pull up outside. A soft knocking at his door another minute later sends him flying to his feet, diving for the nearest mirror and fixing his hair again. When the door swings open, he sees a familiar handsome face stood waiting for him.

"Hey, mate, sorry we're a bit late. Traffic was hell." He apologizes quickly, meeting Ross' gaze, "You look nice. You been waiting long?" He skips quickly over the comment on Ross' appearance; something the latter doesn't do easily.

Ross shrugs nonchalantly, "Nah, only just ready, mate! Well, let's get going." He suggests, stepping out of his door, feeling Smith's eyes on him as he turns to lock it. He turns around and beams a smile of 'go ahead' to the taller man.

Smith motions for Ross to go before voicing, "Ladies first."

Blushing lightly, Ross makes a move to walk down the stairs. However, having not been holding on to the banister, Ross' footing slips and he nearly gets thrown down the steps of his apartment building. He could have been seriously hurt if it weren't for a strong pair of arms behind him grasping his waist and hauling him back onto his feet.

"Careful, mate!" A concerned voice calls, patting him lightly on the back. Ross mumbles his thanks, blushing furiously as they make their way silently to Trott's car parked outside.

In it sat a very made-up Katie and a dressed-to-the-nines Trott. Both smiled smugly at each other when they saw Ross and Smith approaching. They made their way to the restaurant Trott had booked a fancy table for four in with conversations about the time, where it was and other such things. Having barely any input, Ross stares out of the window and remains hush for the majority of the journey, thinking of the night ahead.

Will Smith keep doing... whatever that was? His mind whizzes with questions all about the man sat beside him. Upon entering the car, Ross had placed his hand on the middle seat of Trott's small car. Having not thought much of it for the entire ride, his palms become sweaty when a warm hand grasps his own. Turning hastily to his left, his gaze meets that of his redheaded friend's.

"You okay, Ross?" The genuine concern thick in his voice. Ross sits there stunned for a moment, taking a glance down at his hand with Smith's gently on top. 

"Yeah, I'm great." He replies, his heart doing an involuntary leap as Smith flashes a small yet reassuring smile.

Once inside, Trott approaches a dark-haired man that seems to work there that takes them to a table with four chairs on it - two on either side. Giving Chris and Katie first choice, they sit opposite each other (as Ross assumed a couple would), leaving two empty seats across from one another for Ross and Alex. While in thought, Smith had crept past Ross and pulled out his chair for him.  
"Sir," He bowed his head jokingly. Ross felt his face heat up as Trott and Katie watched him sit down and be tucked in by Alex with matching beams on their faces as he thanked Smith. As the taller man sat down at his own seat, Trott turned to Ross and whispered in his ear.

"You look like a fucking cherry, mate. Calm down." And patted him on the back to make it seem like a casual interaction. When Smith sat down, he spoke louder, "You two kids have fun now." And added a wink before talking to Katie, leaving the two men alone.

"So, Ross," Smith breaks the ice, "You come here often?"

Ross tries not to smile.

"All the time, sugar." He replies with a voice like velvet, not breaking character.

Their laughs melt together.

Ross shivers when the two lock eyes, a spark sent between them.

 _What is happening tonight?_ Ross breaks the contact before rubbing his forehead and sipping his drink, wanting nothing more than to go home.

* * *

By the time the bill comes, Ross is a little tipsy. The four of them had decided beforehand that it would be best for Trott and Katie to pay for their meals separately to Ross and Smith (as it was their date originally) so they asked to split. Their Italian waiter approached Trott with two bills which he then brought back to the table and set Ross and Alex's down in the middle of them. Two hands accidentally find each other, soon followed by eyes.

"No, it's fine, Smith. I'll pay. I drank too much anyway." Ross nods his head to his glass, three-quarters empty.

"Ross, mate, it's alright. I dragged you here, it's nice to see you have a good time."  Alex replies, smiling gently at Ross before quickly adding, "Plus, I had just as much as you did."

"Let's just split it, mate. It'll be easier." Ross suggests, hand still not moving from Smith's.

Smith's expression changes minorly yet noticeably, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Ross, please. I want to. It's common courtesy to pay for the other person if you invite them out."

Ross feels a blush dust over his cheeks as he replies under his breath, "We're not on an actual date, Smith. You don't have to."

"Hey! I never said it was." Smith holds his hands above his head in surrender, yet a smirk of content crosses his face as he puts the money down for their meals.

Smith stands before quickly mumbling something about the bathroom and scurries away, rubbing his head with his fingertips. Ross watches him as he makes his way hastily towards the men's toilets.

Some time passes before Katie looks at her delicate watch and speaks to Ross, "Where did Smith go?" She asks pleasantly yet with concern in her voice.

"Oh, uh, bathroom." Ross replies, avoiding eye-contact for too long, afraid that she would see something he didn't want her to.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" She meets his eyes on purpose, searching for an underlying reason hidden in his eyes.

Ross doesn't get a chance to reply before Trott butts in, "Yeah, he should. Mate, go have a look for him."

"Why me?" Ross questions, giving Trott a look.

"Because, you spoke to him last." Trott lies through his teeth, shooting Ross a look that suggests otherwise. Ross decides it best not to argue in front of Katie on their date that he shouldn't even be on so he stands and makes his way in the direction he saw Smith go in. Once in the bathroom, he finds it to be almost entirely empty. Almost because he finds Smith crouched over the sink, splashing water onto his face. Upon seeing Ross in his peripheral vision, he spins around on his heels rapidly.

"Ross! Mate, what are you doing here?" He nearly stumbles over his words, trying to sneakily dry his face.

"I-I came to look for you... What are you doing?" He looks at Smith concernedly and reaches a hand to touch his shoulder, "Are you alright, mate?"

Smith's eyes search his own, "What? Oh, uh- yeah. I think."

"You think?" Ross is genuinely worried at this point, thinking someone slipped something into his friend's drink.

"I just- I don't know anymore." He breathes heavily, "I- mate, I might be ]drunk at the moment and I'll probably regret this in the morning so if this goes badly I'm going to end up blaming it on the alcohol but I really need to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Ross asks.

"I just need to tell you that I think I'm completely in love with you. And yes, I know that sounds crazy and you're probably thinking ' _But Smith isn't gay!_ ' and honestly, I don't know if you'd be right about that. I don't know what I am. All I know is that whenever I look into your incredibly and indescribably baby blue eyes, I feel something. Something I've never felt before. And, mate, when you laugh at one of my jokes, it feels like I've won the lottery. I live my life vying for your attention and love and I know it's something I'll never get but to be honest I've come to terms with that fact and I'm completely happy with living the rest of my life being only your best friend and co-worker as long as I get to see you everyday for as long as I live. But Ross Hornby, if there is absolutely any chance you feel the same about me in any way whatsoever please let me know right now or you can walk out that door and we can pretend this conversation never happened and we can live as normal." 

Before Ross' brain can even comprehend that Alex Smith had essentially professed his undying love for him, he stepped forward and swept the taller man off of his feet, dipping him slightly and bringing their lips gently together. Settling into the kiss, Alex pulled Ross even closer by fisting a hand into his raven hair. After a moment of pure silence, the two broke apart. Ross spoke first.

"I wish you'd said that sooner." He breathed dreamily.

"I wish you'd done that sooner." The reply came. In an instant, he was backed against the wall, pinned by a very tall redhead.

As their grabby hands claimed more areas of each other's bodies and their breathing increased and merged, Ross felt something perfect in that moment. And, if he could, he wanted to live in it forever.

 


End file.
